warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
WereCats
Wolves evolve ''Cats evolve'' Doesn't that mix? Sometimes one wants to know the truth And the other doesn't The demons will rise And kill our people Unpure Werecats 'WERECATS' Allegiances Pure EveningClan Leader: Sunstar - Dark orange and yellow she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Darkfeather - Dark gray tom with white paws and yellow eyes Medicine cat: Ashwind - Dusky brown tabby she-cat with bright, amber eyes Apprentice: Leopardpaw Warriors: Hunters: Yarrowfoot - Black she-cat with one brown paw and golden eyes Flightstep - White she-cat with a gray tail and darker, golden eyes Moleflame - Brown tom with fiery amber eyes and a stub tail Apprentice: Duskpaw Dawnstream - Golden she-cat with beautiful, blue eyes Birdwing - Light brown tabby tom with spring green eyes Violetgaze - White she-cat with unique, purple eyes Apprentice: Firepaw Raggedfur - Silver, spotted tom with scrawny legs and blue eyes Fawnflower - Light brown she-cat with white spots and yellow eyes (Sister to Maplemoon) Maplemoon - Tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes (Sister to Fawnflower) Apprentice: Miragepaw Fighters: Emberclaw - Orange tom with black paws and green eyes Kestrelsong - Tortoiseshell and black she-cat with amber eyes Jaytalon - Blue-gray and white battle-scarred tom with dull, blue eyes Apprentice: Bearpaw Wolfnight - Gray-brown tom with yellow eyes (Brother to Fernfang) Fernfang - Gray-brown tom with golden eyes (Brother to Wolfnight) Apprentice: Junglepaw Blackleap - Black she-cat with dark, blue eyes Apprentice: Throatpaw Frogtail - Light brown tabby tom with stub tail Yewpelt - Long-haired, dark gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes Snarlshine - Dark brown she-cat with scars cross-crossing her face (Sister to Dirtgaze) Dirtgaze - Dark brown tom with light amber eyes and scarred face (Brother to Snarlshine) Apprentices: Leopardpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes (Medicine cat apprentice) Duskpaw - White tom with dark gray patches covering his body and amber eyes Firepaw - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Sister to Miragepaw) Miragepaw - Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Brother to Firepaw) Bearpaw - Huge, muscular dark brown tom with a gray face and and golden eyes Junglepaw - Light gray she-cat with eyes the color of fire (Sister to Throatpaw) Throatpaw - Dark gray she-cat with one, large black stripe around her neck and green eyes (Sister to Junglepaw) Queens: Redfoot - Red-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Raggedfur's kits ; Skykit - Dark brown she-cat with white back and blue eyes, Tigerkit - Dark gray tabby tom with large amber eyes, Toadkit - White tom with light blue eyes, Doekit - Red she-cat with white paws and green eyes and Stormkit - Huge, brindled dark gray tabby and white she-cat with dark blue eyes Werecat) Nightear - Gray she-cat with black tail and ears and yellow eyes (Mother to Emberclaw's kits ; Cloudykit - Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes and Boulderkit - Dark gray tom with amber eyes) Poolstripe - Silver she-cat with light green eyes (Expecting Birdwing's kits) Elders: Xenialfire (Crazy tom) - Brindled dark brown tom with amber eyes and spiked up fur Werecat DarkClan Leader: Moonstar - Light gray tom with blue eyes Deputy: Snaketail - Golden tom with a ginger striped tail and amber eyes Medicine cat: Fleafur - Black tom with brown chest and yellow eyes Apprentice: Mothflight - White she-cat with a ginger muzzle Werecats (There are lots of groups, but these are some main ones) Death Colany Alpha: Ashlyn - Brindled gray she-cat with amber eyes ; Brindled gray she-wolf with amber eyes element Beta: Calvin - Brindled black tom with blue eyes ; Brindled black he-wolf with blue eyes element Delta (s): Grace - Brindled white she-cat with green eyes ; Brindled white she-wolf with green eyes element & Samantha - Brindled brown she-cat with amber eyes ; Brindled brown she-wolf with amber eyes element Healer: Honey - Brindled cream hued she-cat with green eyes ; Brindled cream hued she-wolf with green eyes element Apprentice: Oscar - Brindled gray tom with blue eyes ; Brindled gray he-wolf with blue eyes element Corpse Republic Alpha: Alexander || - Brindled ginger tom with green eyes ; Brindled ginger he-wolf with green eyes element Beta: Isabelle - Brindled white she-cat with dyed blue hair and eyes ; Brindled white she-wolf with dyed blue hair and eyes element Delta (s): Jackson - Brindled black tom with cream ears and yellow eyes ; Brindled black he-wolf with cream ears and yellow eyes element & Susie - Brindled brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ; Brindled brown tabby she-wolf with amber eyes element Healer: Petesie - Brindled gray tom with blue eyes ; Brinded gray he-wolf with blue eyes element Prologue Thump, thump, thump. The rain pattered hard on a fern leaf. Under that fern leaf, was 2 cats, the leaf was sheltering them. They also seemed to be waiting for a third. Thump, thump, thump. The third cat appeared. She had long, silky, ginger fur with bold blue eyes; she seemed to be enjoying this weather as much as any cat. Thump, thump, thump. She sat beside a small, scrawny black tom with green eyes. The seemingly leader of them, a ginger tom with a brown splash on his face, looked at her. Thump, thump, thump. "There you are, Redfeather." said the ginger tom. "We were starting to think you would not come." Thump-'' The raining stopped. The rythme is over. The she-cat, Redfeather, looked at the ginger tom. "The rain held me back, Nutface." Redfeather said hastily. Nutface glared at her. The black tom said nothing at all. "Enough talk." Nutface growled. "There has been a new prophecy. One that could destroy DarkClan and EveningClan forever. The black tom looked up sadly when Nutface said 'Darkclan'. "Demons, demons. The demons will rise. One of the enemy will be our secret spy." Said the black tom, his expression told it all. ''Death shall come. The voice echoed in the black tom's ears. To you and your clan. The black tom screamed in agony. Pain seared his shoulder; like he'd just been struck by a wolf. He panted. Another day. Cackled the voice. You can't hide in Starclan forever, Crowheart. "Crowheart? Are you okay?" Redfeather asked. Nutface looked down, concerned. Crowheart nodded weakly and got to his paws. Then he declared: "I will send the One the prophecy." "How?" Nutface asked, his expression blank. Crowheart looked at his comrades. He flicked his tail. "I don't know. But we'll track her down. She's brindled." He meowed dryly. "All WereCats are brindled." Redfeather said, then made a picture in the puddle seperating Nutface and Redfeather and Crowheart. The picture showed a brindled kit. She was gray and white with tabby stripes and blue eyes. And she was huge. "I will send it to her." Crowheart muttered. Then the cats took different paths. Crowheart walked steadily on his, though his shoulder was begging for mercy. The voice rang in again, this time, he sounded close: "Crowheart. I'm onto your trail." The black tom gulped. "Starclan isn't safe for much longer, my son." Chapter 1 - The Prophecy (Coming soon....)